Alone
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: Abandoned, alone, with no-one to talk to. Well, not entirely no-one. There is one person Sam Puckett can go to, but why should she? He couldn’t help her. He wouldn’t understand. But will Freddie Benson help her?
1. Chapter 1 The Park Bench

**Chapter 1 – The Park Bench**

Have you ever felt so lonely that it's like there is no-one else alive in the world? Like everyone has died in a mass bomb blast except you? That's how I feel right now. Like there 's nothing worth living for anymore. The way I see it, if everyone has died, including all of those who you really care about, why bother continuing to exist? Why not join them if you're the only one? So many times a day, this thought runs through my head. So many times a day I see things which could easily end my misery. A pair of scissors, a pen, plastic wrap, traffic. All lethal when you think about it.

I can't go home anymore. I can't go back there. I have no-where to go. I only have one person left but he would never let me in. Why would he after all the things I've done to him? Earnestly I wish for my best friend back, my beautiful friend Carly. Carly Shay was my best friend since I can remember but was whisked off to Yakima to live with her grandpa. I sigh as I pull my soft red wool blanket up around me, trying to avoid the bitter chill from the November wind. It was evident that it would rain soon, so I burrow down further in my blanket, the ridges of the park bench digging into my back as I try to make myself comfortable.

Pulling my PearPod from my shorts pocket, I switch it onto 'Running Away' by AM and let tears slide down my cheeks as I feel icy droplets of water fall from the sky. I try to get comfortable on this stupid excuse for a bed. I was always close to gutter trash before but now I'd sunk even lower in class, becoming a regular hobo. Me, Samantha Puckett, a teenage hobo. I laugh feebly at my own thought. If only Carly could see me now. Cold, wet and hungry. I have made a new record for myself – I haven't eaten for 3 days. Its Monday tomorrow though, I might be able to scab some food or money at school. I push the hunger away and curl up for the night in the cold November rain.

**A/N:**** Hey guys! This is my first official iCarly fan fic, cos I haven't finished the others yet. I am a big fan of Seddies btw so most of mine will be. :P. I wrote this in the middle of a heatwave out of boredom and so its not that good. I am really glad cos I actually managed to remember that November is cold in America, even in the middle of a 40+ degree heatwave! Yay! Thankyou Guns 'n' Roses! :D**

**Please tell me what you think so far! I would mean so much to me! :D**

**3 u all! **

**MJ-obsessed95.x**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

**Chapter 2 – Memories**

I wake up around 7am. I sit up and shove my blanket into my school bag. Yawning, I stretch my cramped body, glad to be able to move. I walk to Carly's old apartment and let myself in. Grandpa Spencer decided to make it to that Carly still owned the apartment so that she can return if she wants. I go into Carly's room and take some of the clothes she had to leave behind, before heading to the shower. It's such a relief to be able to come clean. I step out of the cubicle and dry myself before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a light pink baby doll top with "Give me some sugar" printed on the front. I pull on some purple socks patterned with pink hearts and my scuffed redTalks.

Glancing at the clock in Carly's room, I see that I still have ½ hour to kill before walking to school. I decide to go on up to the iCarly studio. Tears instantly spring to my eyes as I look around and see everything exactly as it we'd left it that night. The beanbags in the middle of the floor, pizza boxes close by. The screen was still paused on a scene from King of the Circles, Randolph's face slowly burning into the screen. The can of Peppy Cola still lay on the floor from where I'd dumped it over Freddork's head because he'd been teasing me about liking Ollie Flower. I chuckled a bit at that, but soon sobered as the rest of the night's memories came rushing back. Quietly I back out and closed the door with a soft click before slowly descending the stairs and, stopping on the second bottom stair, sit down and cry, all of the memories of that fateful night flooding back.

2 weeks earlier

_Carly sent me and Fredward a text inviting us to her place for a movie marathon/sleepover. We decided to watch the movie upstairs in the studio after iCarly. After the show, we ordered pizza and decided to watch King of the Circles. Partway through the movie, Spencer decided to go to Groovie Smoothie for some drinks and, knowing the guy there, bagels or pickles or some other food. We waited and watched the movie, Freddork working up the guts to tease me about liking Ollie Flower. Naturally, I dumped my Peppy Cola over his head. Carly burst out laughing and I was close to hysterics, just from the look of shock on his face as the sticky iciness slid down his back and stuck his hair together. It wasn't long before he was laughing along with us. ¾ of the way through the movie, Carly's phone rang. We paused the movie while Carly went to answer it, saying as she left, "Spencer probably left his wallet at home," Freddie and I laughing along with her. However, when she returned, her face was grim. I hurried over to her. She looked paralysed. I glanced at Freddie who looked worried. _

"_What's the matter Carls?" I asked tentatively._

"_Spe-Spen-Spencer…." She stuttered, lips numb with shock._

"_What's he done now?" Freddie asked jokingly._

"_He-he-he's dead," she mumbled before bursting into tears. Freddie looked shocked and I felt tears sliding down my cheeks before I knew I was crying. I pulled Carly into a hug, and, given the circumstances, let Freddie, who'd been pushing his fist into his eyes, into the hug too._

2 days later

_Everyone was in black. It was such a grim sight. I stood with Freddie, Carly and her Grandpa and Dad. The funeral service ended with Spencer's coffin being laid in the ground at the cemetery. Carly cried into her Dad's shirt. I felt so sad and alone. Suddenly I was swept under with a tidal wave of grief and despair. Without thinking, I turned and buried my head into Freddie's chest, causing him to jump a little with surprise, but hugging me back none the less. Spencer Shay had left the world of the living forever._

Later that day

_We were all back at the Shay's apartment. Freddie and I were sitting side by side on the sofa, neither of us caring that the other was there. Carly was upstairs in the shower. She'd been in there for over ½ hour now, but then Carly always had long showers when she was sad. Her caregivers were talking inlow voices in the kitchen. Carly finally turned off the water and came downstairs, hair saturated and cheeks tear-stained. _

"_Carly, I know you mightn't want this right now, but I would like you to move to Yakima to live with Grandpa, okay?" Mr Shay stated, Carly nodding numbly in response, before giving him a hug and going up to pack. Mr Shay left and it wasn't long before Carly was back downstairs, suitcase in hand. Freddie gave her a hug first, before moving aside for me. I hugged my friend tightly one last time before letting go. I knew she wouldn't come back. There were too many memories in this place. I was emotionless as Carly Shay walked out of Bushwell Plaza forever._

**A/N:**** Hey guys this is the second chapter completed! *Happy dance* I am currently working on the 3****rd**** chappie but please be patient cos I don't have a lot of FF time but so many to write. Lol. Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and for those who didn't pick up, here is a list of the translations for some of the codes used in this chappie. **

**Ollie Flower – Orlando Bloom**

**King of the Circles – Lord of the Rings**

**Randolph – Gandalf**

**Talks – Converse**

**Please review! **

**MJ-obsessed95.x**


	3. Chapter 3 School

**Chapter 3 – School**

I struggle against my memories as I try to push them to the back of my head. 'Stupid drunk,' I think miserably to myself, 'why did they have to kill Spence? Why Spencer? Then none of this would have ever happened.' I shed a few more tears before glancing at the clock and realising that it was already 8am. I quickly grab my bag and leave the apartment, locking it easily.

"Visiting the furniture?" a voice behind me asks.

"Buzz off Benson," I say roughly, spinning around, annoyed by his cocky tone. How could he be perky after what happened? I looked at his eyes and saw that it was all an act, there was no spark like there normally was when he made a joke.

"I live here, you don't," He replies casually, leaning against the doorframe of his apartment, "Nice top." I roll my eyes and look him up and down, trying to find something to scrutinize. He is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, black Talks, and a black t-shirt which has a picture of a dog chasing a cat, white lettering underneath which reads 'Fast food'. I smirk.

"Nice…," I begin before I realise it was a compliment. He gives me a puzzled look. "Oh, yeah. It's Carly's."

"Oh," is all he says.

"I gotta go. See ya Freddifur," I say, going to leave.

"Where ya going?" he asks.

"School," I say as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wanna walk together?" He asks me. This is weird.

"Whatever," I sigh as we leave the building.

Lunchtime

The dork is at an AV club meeting so I go to the cafeteria. As soon as I walk in, my hunger doubles instantly from the smell of fatty foods. Walking over to the counter, I fill my tray with ham, spaghetti and meatballs, tacos and a Peppy Cola, paying for it with the $10 I managed to snag off Freddie. I decide to eat it outside under a leafy peppercorn tree. Suddenly I hear a twig snap behind me and spin around to see Freddie leaning against the tree trunk. This boy has a thing about leaning.

"You really went all out didn't you?" Fredderella comments, eyeing my laden platter.

"Well you would too if you hadn't eaten for 3 days," the words fly from my mouth before I can stop them.

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Sam…"

"_Nothing,"_ I snap, emphasising each syllable.

"Whatever," he says sitting down next to me, "Where's my change?"

"Umm…" I say, thinking of the candy bar in my bag for dinner.

"Sam! You didn't! I have to get my lunch too!" Freddie exclaims.

"Oh keep your head on. Here," I say, dropping a crumpled $1 bill onto his outstretched palm.

"One dollar! Sam!" he stresses. It's quite funny. I laugh and he gets annoyed.

"Here, have some taco," I giggle, offering him a taco with a bite out of it.

"No thanks," I laugh at his disgust.

"Have some! Here!" I say, forcing it into his mouth.

"Sam!" he splutters, swallowing it.

"Hey, what are friends for?" I say laughing harder, "anyways, Carly wouldn't like it if you died of malnutrition now would she Freddums?" I giggle and he just glares at me.

"That wasn't funny."

"It was to me!" I smirk, holding out a full taco to him which he accepts.

We eat in silence and I find myself absentmindedly stuffing spaghetti into my taco. I feel depressed when I notice and shove it away. Instead I pick up the ham and start munching on it. Freddie notices but says nothing. Instead he picks up the spaghetti taco, stuffs meatballs on top and sprinkles some of the ham which has fallen off of the bone over it before holding it out to me. I am genuinely puzzled. It's like he is giving me a gift-of food.

I look at him and he says with a smile, "here, you haven't eaten for 3 days." So he did pick up on that. Annoyance. I realise I'm still staring at him, and that his expression has changed to more of a slight puppy-dog pout, "I didn't spike it or anything Sam."

I smile at that and take it, munching on it. It's not bad actually, who knew Freddork could be imaginative. Even I didn't think of combining all my favourite foods. I finish the conglomeration of food and glance at him. "Thanks," I mumble before the bell goes. 'Saved by the bell' I think. He heard me though. I can tell.

**A/N:** **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! After the ones I got, I decided to try and finish this chapter. Its late and so I'm sorry if the ending isn't up to scratch but I've been reading fluff and I have several Seddie ideas in my head which I'm gonna try draft. Thanks for your reviews! Luv MJ-obsessed95.x**


	4. Chapter 4 More Memories

**Chapter 4 – More Memories**

I walk home from school with Freddie. It's strange but somewhat comforting. We walk in silence to Bushwell Plaza and it's only once we are at Freddie's door that I snap out of my reverie. I had absentmindedly walked to Bushwell Plaza, my hand on Carly's doorknob, before realising where I was and what I was doing. Freddie gives me an odd look and I shrug it off.

"Habit." He just nods and bites his lower lip. "See ya Fredward," I say before turning to go downstairs again.

"See ya Sam," he replies with a smile. I smile back and walk down the stairs and out of the Plaza before realising what I just did. I smiled at Freddie. Woah that is weird.

I walk to the park and sit down on the bench that I'd slept on last night. 6 more hours, then I can sleep. I sigh and go over to the playground but bypass it and keep heading in the one direction. Before I know it, I am at my old house. Tears spring to my eyes for the second time today. I grab my keys from my bag and unlock the door. I peer inside, my vision blurred with tears. Even through my fuzzy eyes, I could still see that everything was the same as it was that night. The TV smashed up, the broken beer bottle; the blood spatters on the wall.

5 days before

_I came home from school still sad about Carly. I missed doing iCarly and I missed my friend. We talked via email, IM and webcam but it wasn't the same. Carly was already on holidays and was going away to Florida for a few weeks and her laptop had crashed so we were out of contact for a while. I walked into my house and saw Steve, my mum's recent boyfriend, busy in the kitchen. I walked quietly past him and up to my room. Honestly, Steve scared me a little bit. I heard Sarah, my mum, pottering about in her room and saw Steve walk past my room and into Sarah's. It wasn't long before I heard them at it again and I grabbed my PearPod and turned my music up loud. _

_After a while Steve and Sarah went out to a pub and I went and watched Girly Cow on TV. A few hours later they came home and Steve was drunk, like Sarah. Steve got a bottle of beer from the fridge and took a swig. He saw me and started yelling at me. _

"_Turn that crap off and come here," he roared. I was scared cos I knew what he wanted me to do._

"_No! Sam, no!" Sarah yelled at him, and me. _

"_Move it wench!" he yelled pushing mum aside, "Alright then, I'll turn it off!" Steve grabbed my baseball bat, well, the one I'd stolen from Freddie the night I found out he'd never kissed a girl. He lifted it above his head and swung drunkenly at the TV, smashing it to smithereens. I growled at him. He laughed and picked me up over his shoulder. _

_I screamed as I was thrown down onto the floor, Steve's vast mass pinning me down. He grabbed my wrists in one beefy hand and then taped my mouth shut, binding my wrists together with more tape. I couldn't move because he was on top of me and I tried to scream through my gag as he started feeling me up, getting his grotty hands under my shirt, ripping it off; my bra following it. He lowered his mouth to my breast and sucked of it so I head-butted him. He laughed and started undoing his fly. I squished my eyes shut and suddenly felt his weight taken off me. I opened my eyes to see him wrestling my mother._

_I moved my wrists to my mouth and with my fingers, awkwardly ripped off my gag. Using my teeth, I tore through the tape binding my wrists. I jumped up and launched myself at Steve as he started to pummel Sarah. He pushed my away and downed the rest of the beer. Sarah seized her chance and started kicking him in the groin as he tottered to and fro. He just laughed and swung the bottle, smashing it against mum's head. He grabbed the neck of the bottle and stabbed Sarah with it, repeatedly in the chest. Deep crimson pools spread across her skanky white top, turning it red. I could hear someone screaming before I realised that it was me. I grabbed hold of Steve's hand to stop him and he just brought the bottle crashing on top of my head. I staggered, dazed, as I watched him beat my mother to a bloody pulp._

_I silently moved into the kitchen and called the police. Just as I was about to replace the phone, Steve entered the room. I saw over his shoulder Sarah's body slumped against the wall and all I could see was red. Red blood trickling down the side of her face, spattered on the wall, pooling across her chest, dripping down her neck, turning her blonde hair scarlet. I gulped and focused back on Steve. He swung and I ducked, hiding behind the island in the middle of the kitchen. He grabbed a fresh bottle of beer and downed it one gulp, grabbing two new ones and repeating the process. He staggered and fell to the ground. I seized my chance and grabbed the meat cleaver and swung it, cutting through the jugular, carotid and thyroid. Blood streamed from his neck and he gurgled as he struggled to breathe. Enraged, I swung harder and faster, crimson liquid flying everywhere. I put the meat cleaver down and punched the dying man in the face, wrapping my hands around his bloody neck, choking him. He gurgled some more and I laughed maniacally, his blood on my hands. I picked up the knife again and swung for the final time, cutting through the last remaining flesh holding his head on. The knife tore free and Steve's ugly mug was detached, sliding to the floor with a slippery thud, spattering blood everywhere. Shocked at what I'd done, I dropped the knife and stared at my blood-stained hands. I ran to my room, grabbed some things and raced out the door. I couldn't go back. Not now, not ever._

I gasp in horror as if I'd just done it again. I walk into the kitchen and see everything as it was that night, the knife, the blood and _the body._ I scream and, taking shallow breaths, I race back outside, seeing only the red of that night. I raced back to the park, realising that I must have been standing in my living room for a while. It is already sunset. I sit down on the park bench, shaking violently.

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I had major writers block. Not as I planned this chapter to go, but I reckon it's better than my last idea. Sorry if I was too graphic. Please read and review! :D **

**MJ-obsessed95.x**


	5. Chapter 5 Lost and Found

**Chapter 5 – Lost and Found**

I sit on my park bench shaking. I know I'll have nightmares now. I did the first few nights after my mother's murder. The police had come in and taken away her body, I'd seen it all from behind a garbage can. They hadn't found Steve's body though. I'd bolted before I could see whether they did or not. After a while, I haven't stopped trembling and I decide to listen to my Pearpod. With the earphones in my ears and Bird Town's 'Chocolate Evening' blaring into my ears, eyes closed, I don't notice the person behind me.

Freddie sits down on the bench beside me and I don't realise he's there until he pokes me in the shoulder causing me to jump. My eyes snap open and I glare at him, staring down those chocolate pools he calls eyes. Honestly, they look like melted milk chocolate spooned onto white chocolate. Or icecream. Oh no. I _cannot_ be having these thoughts. But I am. He glares back, but there is a scared look to his chocolate puddles. I roll my eyes and rip out my headphones.

"What Benson?!" I ask roughly, still shaking.

"Just wondered why you where shaking," he replies casually.

I roll my eyes and mutter, "If you knew, your mommy would never let you near me again."

"Why not? What did you do? Did you lick another swing set?! I've told you before Sam!" Freddie exclaimed exasperatedly causing me to laugh a little.

"No Freddork, it's not another swing set," I say darkly.

"C'mon Sam! It can't be _that_ bad!" He says with a smile. '_If only you knew_,' I thought miserably. "Please tell me Sam," Freddie pouts. I look at his puppy-dog expression and give up. No-one can resist it, even if it _is_ a dork. He must've learnt it from Carly. I sigh.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially the police," I glare at him sternly. We spit-shake on it which causes Fredderella to squirm slightly.

"I murdered someone," I watch as he stiffens. I can't stand it. I run for it. I don't know where, I'm just gonna run.

I slow down as I reach the Groovy Smoothie. I order a Strawberry Swirl with the money I stole from Freddie's wallet when he wasn't looking. I sit down and sip my smoothie in silence, glaring at T-bo as he tries to sell me an avocado on a stick. Geez he puts some crazy stuff on that stick. It isn't long before the bell clangs. I freeze as Freddie's eyes sweep the room, searching for me. They lock their meatball gaze on me, trying to turn invisible in the corner. He orders a Blueberry Blitz and sits down opposite me, ignoring T-bo as he hampers him for an avocado. He looks me straight in my ocean blue eyes and says only one word.

"Why?" I feel like bursting into tears at the tone of his voice. I would have much preferred him to be angry or unable to speak, not this inquisitive tone he used. I pull myself together and glare at him.

"Why do you care?" I ask roughly, my voice choking.

"Sam, this is serious. Why? Who?" he asks.

"Does it matter?!" I snap.

"What would Carly say?!" Freddie says, trying to get it out. It's not gonna work. Suddenly I snap.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BRING CARLY INTO EVERYTHING?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'D SAY! SHE'S NOT HERE! SHE'S IN FREAKING YAKIMA! SHES NOT GONNA COME BACK! GET USED TO IT!" I shout at him, "I KNOW YOU LOVE HER BUT SHE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU, ESPECIALLY NOT FROM ANOTHER PART OF AMERICA WHICH IS 2 ½ HOURS AWAY! YOU'RE STUCK HERE WITH ME, THE MURDEROUS PSYCHOTIC TEENAGE GIRL WHO BEATS UP ON YOU EVERY DAY AO GET USED TO IT FREDWARD! I KNOW YOU'D LOVE IT IF I WAS IN YAKIMA AND CARLY WAS HERE BUT THAT'S NOT THE WAY IT IS, OKAY?!" I realise I'm being stared at so I run out of the shop and away from Freddie.

I run outside and it's started to rain. I slow down and look for somewhere to sit. I sit at a bus stop and pull out my Pearpod, switching it onto 'September Snow' By Weapons and Flowers. I close my eyes and let the rain soak my skin. It's so cleansing. It's as if the icy droplets are washing away all that's gone wrong. I sigh and turn my music up louder. After a while there is no rain on my head but my legs are getting soaked as the rain drums down harder. I open my eyes and see Freddie holding an umbrella above my head. This boy doesn't give up. I sigh and turn my music down. It's a good thing the song had just finished because I hate it when someone interrupts my music, especially some nub. I turn to him.

"What do you want now Freddifur?" I ask roughly.

"I want answers," he replies in a tone which mimics mine. Gee, where'd this boy get guts from? I mean, hello, I beat him up all the time, why give me attitude?

"Really? Too bad. Go away," I say giving him a push.

"No." he sits down beside me and stares at me. Ok, this boy is nuts.

"You're crazy. You're not gonna get answers from me," I say each word slowly and clearly, "No. N-O. No. Okay?"

"Of course I'm not," he says with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" I ask, surprised.

"I'm not gonna get answers from you," my eyebrows shoot up, "I'm gonna get them from Carly who'll get them from you."

I laugh. "Yeah, right. Carly's not in contact for another week. Your curiosity is so gonna get the better of you before that," I smirk.

"Ok, fine. It's a bet. You don't tell me and I get the answers from Carly in a week. If I ask you once, in the whole week, you can do what you like with me," he says boldly.

I give him a funny look, "Umm… No thanks Freddie?"

"Not like that Sam!" he exclaims, smacking his forehead. I laugh and he smiles at me. I smile back.

"I'd better get home," Freddie says suddenly, "otherwise my mom will probably make me take several tick baths," he finishes with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok. See ya Fredward," I say as we stand. We walk a little bit and part ways at the lights by Bushwell Plaza. I wave and he waves back. Alone, I walk to my bench, kick some hobo off and curl up for the night.

*****

I wake up to cold wind blowing on my face. I shiver and open my eyes, pulling my blanket around my chin more, promptly throwing it off, sitting up as I see a brunette male sitting on the other end of the bench, looking at me intently. I reach for my Pearpod and glance at the time. 11:30pm. I'd only slept for an hour. I sighed and my thoughts returned to the fifteen year old boy sitting by my feet. I glare at him and he returns it with a puzzled look.

"Sam the hobo?" Freddie asks with a smile.

"Shut up Fredderly," I snap, "its 11:30 get to your mommy. Im tired."

He chuckles, "My mom isn't at home, she's at a convention for Over-obsessive Parents."

"But-you said-," I stumble, thinking back t what he'd said to me at the bus stop.

"Sam, surely you of all people know what lying is," Freddie sniggers.

I glare at him. "Okay, so now you're the creepy stalker dude. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you were gonna go home," he replies casually. I give him a quizzical look. This is just weird. I yawn and roll my eyes at him. He smirks again.

"Ok, so my mom is drunk, I didn't feel like going home," I lie smoothly. He nods.

"If you want, you can stay at my place. I mean, its gotta be comfier than that bench," Freddork mumbles, a slight blush creeping across his face, barely noticeable in the half-light. This was really weird. I mean, Freddie is being nice to me, like, blushing standard nice. I feel my cheeks colour too and roll my eyes to cover it. I think he's seen it though.

"Im not Carly Freddie," I say, staring past him.

"I know that."

"So why are you being nice to me? Offering me your home. I told you I murdered someone and you're still being nice to me. Why? I don't deserve it," I mumble, looking down. He is smiling when I look up again.

"Because Carly hates hobos and I'm sure she wouldn't want her best friend falling under that category." I laugh at that and my mood lightens.

We both get up and I shove my blanket into my bag. We walk together to Bushwell Plaza and Freddie unlocks his apartment. He flicks on a light and we walk to his room.

"I'm sorry, we've got nowhere else," he blushes.

I smile and say to him, "I dibs top bunk!" before catapulting myself onto his Galaxy Wars bedspread. Geez, what a dork. He laughs. "Sure. I was gonna sleep on a mattress on the floor anyways." We share a brief smile and he leaves the room while I change into some shorts and a tank top I pinched from Carly earlier that day. We swapped rooms and I waited while he got into his PJs. I climb beneath the warm sheets, savouring the warmth and softness. Freddie walks over to his stereo system before turning to me apologetically. "Sorry, music helps me sleep. I hope you don't mind."

"No. That's fine." I smile and he turns on some music before walking over and laying down on the mattress he pulled out for himself while he was getting changed. It's strange. Never, even in my wildest nightmares, would I have ever thought that Freddie and I, the dork and the demon, would be sharing a room off our own backs. Geez, lack of food must be making me crazy. I close my eyes and let Brutal Patch's 'Collapse and Combust' wash over me as I sink into a dreamless slumber.

**A/N: **** Hey guys! Thnx 4 the reviews! Sorry about any scary bits in the last chapter. After some helpful tips from a reader, I changed some things and the story rating. :D Glossary of parodies:**

**Bird Town – Owl City**

'**Chocolate Evening' – 'Vanilla Twilight'**

**Weapons and Flowers – Guns n Roses**

'**September Snow' – November Rain**

**Brutal Patch – Savage Garden**

'**Collapse and Combust'– 'Crash and Burn'**

**Thnx 4 reading! Plz review! :D **

**MJ-obsessed95.x**


End file.
